


Saisho wa gu

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Greed Island Arc, No Slash, Other, but hints at Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saisho wa gu first is rock. Back when he left Gon with Mito, Ging put a message on a nen tape, here is the story of the recording.  Yep, second half included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saisho wa gu

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation : I discovered hunter x hunter through the anime and went to the paper version of the manga to know the rest. Recently, I decided to read it COMPLETELY again… and was in for a big shock discovering the list of GI cards. After all, all the games need a beta-tester, don't they ?

Ging was sitting on the floor, arms crossed, in front of the nen-recorder. Today the decision of the court would be effective, and today he would loose his parental rights on his only child, to the benefice of his cousin Mito. For that reason, he needed to leave something for Gon later, if he became strong enough to face the dangers that forced him now to leave him. Now that Greed Island was commercialised, he had no need or want to stay near the game, and with those of his friends who weren't needed on the Island, he would now enter a big adventure ! Yosh ! Relaxing again, he sighted.

« You can't bring a child hunting with us ! » Had said List « First you wouldn't be able to fight at full force, second you'd have to protect him as well, and third don't you dare think about letting us take care of him ! »

Closing his eyes, Ging took a deep breath. He extended one arm and pressed the record button.

« Hey Gon, » _Hey, my son._

« You became a Hunter too. » _Well, I'll make sure you don't listen to this before you at least can use nen, I can't have you running after me and be a hindrance._

« I need to ask you something, do you want to see me ? If you want to see me, keep on listening. If you don't just press stop. » _That should be easy enough. I hope you won't hate me for leaving you. I swear I only wanted to leave you with Mito a short while._

« Yes, eh ? » _If you are still listening I'm glad._

« One more question then. Are you prepared ? Hunters are selfish people. They live things behind for things they want. » _I'm leaving you behind son. But I DID want you in the first place._

« If what you're feeling is 'I want to see you, if I can', then I suggest you stop listening. I'll give you a minute. »

Ging didn't need to look at his watch. He had the time perfectly memorised since he and his pals made Greed Island. Starring through the window, he remembered.

* * *

 

« Hmm good enough. » said Ging. Then he asked his friends, who also had been perusing the final list of 99 card. « What'd you think ? »

« All right for me » answered List.

Dwun grunted. He still was somewhat grumpy to have been made to change his name without his own accord. Then he complained : « It's not equally footed ! All the cards can be used by anyone except number 7. It's disadvantaging men. »

Ging smiled and his eyes lighted. He had anticipated this. He turned towards the principal materialisation user of the group and asked. « It's your ability, right ? Do you think it would be possible for men ? »

The woman looked perplexed for a second.

« There is nothing that would prevent it… in theory. But as far as I know it has never been tried.»

« Ok, then it's decided. » Concluded Gin. « I'll try it. And add 'regardless of gender' to the text. »

Dwun looked offended. « That's not something you 'try' ! You are talking about a future living being ! … if it's possible, that is. » He had caught himself in his argument, but continued nonetheless. « You can't say… »

But Ging interrupted him and winked : « What ? I can't say I want to try for a baby ? » There was laughter around the table.

« I want a son. »

* * *

 

Ging focused again on the task at hand. It was time to pursue.

« He he, you want to see me that much. » _If you are still listening._

« I don't want to see you. » _Whatever I say, I cannot deny that I'm kind of abandoning you._

« Frankly I don't know how I can see you. I gave up being a father to be what I really am. Quite selfish. » _As I was selfish as well to wish for a son in the first place._

« It'll be at least ten years before you listen to this. But even during that amount of time, there is something that'll never change. I am what I really am. » _Yup, no changing that._

« So, I'm doing some crazy things while you're listening to this. » _As usual, and I only wind up thinking after hands … like when I had you._

« If you still want to see me, find me. But, as I said before, I don't want to see you. I'll run if I know you're close. Catch me. You're a hunter too, right ? »

Ging paused, suddenly unsure. The words he had prepared seemed… suddenly empty. But still he owed some kind of truth to his child, if he continued listening that is.

« …ah … I forgot one thing. About your mother… If you want to know, keep listening. Otherwise just press stop. »

He had carried the stone for weeks, getting used to the weight on his left arm. He had faced the jokes around him, and then there had been life in his body.

The text of the card number 7 had been changed to :

« 7 S-10 Pregnancy Stone.

If you carry around this 3kg stone with you for a month without letting go, a week after you've accomplished this, regardless of gender, you will become pregnant. There are two varieties, boy stone and girl stone.

Hold the stone of the gender you want the child to be. »

He had been overjoyed when Gon was born. Well, Dwun had be able to ruin the first moment by exclaiming :

« Your baby rocks, man ! »

« Gon, » he paused.

« You don't have a mother in the conventional way… I am your mother... And your father as well. You're listening to this, so you know of nen… You were made to be my son through a nen ability… To know more about that refer to the other items in the box. Sorry that you had to loose both your parents with me. Maybe we will meet again. »

Ging stopped the recording.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta-reader. So please don't mind too much any mistakes.


End file.
